The invention rlates to free-standing steel shelving such as used in libraries, and more specifically to collapsible library range dolly that can be used to move the free-standing steel shelving while the books are still stacked thereon.
Relocating free-standing steel shelving is an expensive, labor-intensive activity in any library. All of the books must be removed from the shelves and then the shelving is generally disassembled. The shelving must then be reassembled at a new location and the books returned to the shelves in the same order as before the move. This is a standard proceedure used by libraries when new carpeting must be installed or when a new floor layout or relocation of the shelving is desired.
A need exists for a device that will permit the movement of a range of library shelving with books left on the shelves. Devices and proceedures which may help somewhat to simplify this proceedure have been discussed in literature but none have entirely solved the problem due to requirements to unload all or part of the ranges, or where the prices where prohibitative. A device developed at Miami University uses rolling trailer jacks, and it is attached to the upright columns and permits movement of a range after all of the books have been removed from the shelves. A range moving device developed at Cumberland College, consists of a steel frame on wheels and having hoisting winches capable of lifting and moving fully loaded ranges over plywood tracks. Another proceedure involves sliding partially unloaded ranges over carpet. This is accomplished by tilting the ranges slightly and sliding a steel shelf under each upright, the shelf thereby acts as a runner. A more recent development at Morehead State University, consists of metal racks with large casters. Hydraulic jacks are used to lift each section from the top. This system is described as being capable of moving fully-loaded ranges with little or no preparation of the stacks.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel library range dolly that is collapsible so that its cross members may be slid under the lower cross beams of a section of free-standing steel shelving prior to its assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible library range dolly that is easily assembled and disassembled in a minimum amount of time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible library range dolly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel library range dolly that is collapsible for storage and in which state it occupies a minimum amount of storage space.